sefyllfandomcom-20200214-history
Sefyll Wiki
Sefyll is a world made up of three main continents, Merethyl, Tyrael, and Leira. There are hundreds of islands in Sefyll, though the most notable and large include the Sanaboan Islands, Spring Islands, Aymil Isle, the Môrfell Islands, and Elafra. SEFYLL OCEANS --- SEFYLL GODS AND HEROES '---' SEFYLL MILITARY RANKS ---''' '''MAJOR RELIGIONS The Beginning The Eladrin, the demigod ancestors of the Elves, along with the Gods created the continents of Sefyll and, after a time, granted that the Elves could inherit Sefyll to govern after their departure. There were other beasts in the land as well as flora and fauna, such as goblins, giants, centaurs, lizardfolk, and gnollfolk, but the Elves were granted dominion over the land and reigned in the Upper Highlands. This period is presently referred to as the Medieval Age, the ancient era before time began. During this period was the Great Draconic War, 2 separate major campaigns by the Elves to rid the land of the Dragons, clever and intelligent creatures who despised the entitlement of Elves. The Elves all gathered in various battles against various dragons and ultimately slew all but 3. In the final battle, the Dragons were cornered in the southwestern coast of Merethyl, west of the Bariloch Range. The Elves sent ships to line the coast in an attempt to curb escape. During the conflict,1 of the dragons was slain, and the other 2 were forced to flee over the sea in a desperate attempt to reach any land. The ships pursued them and slew the 2 remaining dragons who, having grown weary from the battle could not sustain flight for long enough over the sea. 1 by 1, fatigue overcame them and the great dragons were destroyed. Merethyl Races Drow: After the Great Draconic War, the Elves lived in relative peace with the fellow inhabitants of Merethyl. A group of elves that named themselves "Drow", or Night, formed a cult under Luma. They began to be night-dwellers, seeking asylum from the Sun during the day and despising the scholarly arrogance of the elves. After several years the cult became aggressive toward other Elves and other races, claiming that they must change or be destroyed. The High Elf Council deemed that the now-large group of several thousands of members was to be banished Westward. In addition to banishment, praying to Erdra, under the domain of knowledge, the council cursed them with black skin and an aversion to the rays of the sun. This banishment and curse led the Drow to the west, some deep into the caverns below the Bariloch Range to form the city-state of Silethil. The Drow were at first very combative one with another, and many Drow did things thought of as unspeakable. The Drow delved in to dark and evil forms of magic and experimented with it. This created the race of Orcs. And experimental war machine of a humanoid. There were those who began to use the orcs as slaves and to train them to fight. Many Drow did not approve and fled to Palath Nenui to form the nation of Sivaria. Orcs: 'For years Orcs served their masters as drone-like creatures. Several years after the departure of those Drow who went on to form Sivaria, the Orcfolk began to outnumber the Drow of Silethil and the Queen decided to evict them from the city before they could realize their power. The Orcs wandered into the mountains and formed a civilization, now known as Ushat. Other went northeast, landing in Ohem Luin and ultimately colonizing the plains of the Mat-Zah Wilds. 'Half-Orcs refugees from the violent Orcish societies are responsible for the creation of Kor Thalor and the Kingdom of Gorthok. Humans: Many years passed, and humans arrived on the western coast of Merethyl. This is considered the common beginning of the 1st Century as the Elves had a much different system of time. The Humans were generally welcomed by the Elves, though the members of the High Elf Council and those of the scholar class were reluctant to associated with them. Many rural, tree-dwelling elves who focused on the magic of nature and healing began to befriend the humans. These elves were great lovers of the land and so they taught the humans how to manage the planting and harvesting of the fertile Merethyl soil, they also introduced the practice of magic to man. This western area of Merethyl became what is now known as the Kingdom of Felcaryn. After the 1st Crusade into the human lands by the Orcs of the River Wars, the Ciyobet Empire was formed under Corlik Ciyobet. At the beginning of the 3rd Century a large group of families traveled westward, settling the nation of Windfell with Elsah Geith as the first Dowager. High Elves & Wood Elves: When the High Elf Council learned that humans had learned magic, being taught by the elves who aided the humans in the 1st century, they ordered all elves to cease contact with the Humans and rebuked them for sharing the sacred gift of magic with a race that is greedy and not to be trusted. Those who had reached out to the humans, called Eldaglad, or "Wood Elves," were of Imradel, the first "nation" established in Merethyl. They named Ohem Orimys as their king after the Great Draconic War and settled in the woods south of the Munil. During the Beluir War, the Imradhen were stationed in the Beluir Woodlands. After the war, many of the Imradhen stayed and eventually the nation of Elaeth was formed. The High Elves, foreseeing the Wars and conflict to come as many new races and nations formed and arrived in Merethyl, left the Upper Highlands. They sought Silverwood, the deep and beautiful forest northeast of the Snowsaw Mountains. This sacred wood in the Eladrin and the Gods first creation and the Elves believe it is made after the manner of the heavens in which the Gods themselves dwell. Sudryl Oris was the leader of the High Elf Council at the time, which continues to govern the affairs of the High Elves of Silverwood. Dwarves: 'The Dawi, the dwarves found in the Halfast Mountains in Tyrael, are the original dwarven peoples found in the world of Sefyll. Upon the arrival of the humans in the 1st Century, the humans founded the city of Brestad, at the eastern foot of the Munil. These humans began shallowly mining the Munil for iron ore and found copper. Word of the copper found reached the continent of Tyrael and expeditions sent by the Jarl of the Dawi and other treasure hunters went to seek their fortune in Merethyl. As the Dawi arrived they worked in tandem with the humans at first, but soon began to quarrel, a minor war (in comparison to the Beluir War or River Wars) broke out between the humans of Brestad and the Dawi known as The Copper Wars. After several battles, there was no clear victor and a treaty was drawn. The Dawi were free to mine into the mountains, but deeper into the range, leaving The West Mountain to the humans. The dwarves settled deep into the heart of the Munil, isolating themselves from the rivers and therefore the Dawi Kingdom. In the 2nd Century gold was found by this group of dwarves who had begun to call themselves the Munil, "one with the mountains". Between the end of the 2nd and the beginning year of the 3rd Century, groups of dwarves began to break off, forming new nations in the Snowsaw Mountains and the Wounded Mountains. 'Half-Elves: By the mid 2nd Century many interracial relationships had begun between the Elves and the Humans. In the river valley between the north and south forks of the Falls River many Half-Elves began to settle. Many settlements began along the rivers, but not up into the Upper Highlands as the High Elves disapprove of procreating with humans. When the River Wars began in the beginning of the 3rd Century, many Half-Elves joined the war effort, but many fled during the second crusade as the warfront moved from the south upward into the Highlands. They fled to the northwest edge of the Bariloch Range, establishing the city of Badhur. When the Orcfolk and Drow successfully invaded all the Highlands during the last crusade of the River Wars, many Half-Elves in the Falls River valley fled to the Knile Peninsula, weary of all the fighting and severe prejudice of the High Elves. Halflings/Gnomes: The Halflings, along with the Gnomes, of Merethyl originate from Leira. Halflings and Gnomes immigrated to Merethyl early in the 4th Century, 40 years after the River Wars. Halflings came ashore on the southeastern coast and found home there in Crall Forest. Many other Halflings had more amibitious goals and sailed around the Knile Peninsula and up the Luin River. They eventually settled in Til Forest. Gnomes, a much more social folk, from Leira set sail toward the Wounded Mountains and traveled up the Ruvalk until they reached the Moorlands, then began settling the land and building a river port city, Dezram. Tieflings: 'These beings, humanoid creatures with fiend and demon bloodlines from millennia ago, have been inhabitants of Sefyll since the beginning. The Eladrin and the Gods who formed this world weren't alone in their desire to inhabit the land. Fiends and demons broke loose from the divine bonds which held them captive and arrived on Sefyll to entice the inhabitants as followers. In many cases, fiend and demon blood became mixed with humanoid blood. These evil creatures were forced away by the Gods, but their print had already been left upon the land: Tieflings were born. The Elves in the Upper Highlands persecuted the Tieflings without remorse. The Elves never attacked or invaded the Tielflings, but would cut off trade lines, reroute rivers, and do anything they could to prevent the Teifling civilization from prospering. Finally the city of Thyr was created in the 2nd Century, hidden farther south than Tieflings had been for generations (along the Ruvalk River). The Upper Highland-Elves seemed pleased enough. 'Dragonborn: The origin of Dragonborn is unknown in Sefyll. It's rumored that the knowledge of how the Dragonborn arrived in Ezereth is a secret that only the Reilig and the King himself know. The Reilig are the political leaders of the towns and cities of Ezereth and the King of Ezereth is called Majakul, "Great Fire". However, it is known that they have been in Merethyl since the 4th Century, and that their lands of origin within Merethyl is Ezereth. Tyrael Races High Elves: 'The elves first inherited Sefyll. Those that were granted to live in Tyrael by the Eladrin and the Gods took up residence in Ithail Forest, along the southeastern coast. After the development of the nations of Merethyl and the Kingdom of Dawi, the High Elves of Tyrael adopted the name of Sylenor, recognizing a King and Queen. She had governed the affairs of the people for many years. Their daughter Lorala and son-in-law Thilduran reign presently over Sylenor. 'Tieflings: 'These beings, humanoid creatures with fiend and demon bloodlines from millennia ago, have been inhabitants of Sefyll since the beginning. The Eladrin and the Gods who formed this world weren't alone in their desire to inhabit the land. Fiends and demons broke loose from the divine bonds which held them captive and arrived on Sefyll to entice the inhabitants as followers. In many cases, fiend and demon blood became mixed with human blood. These evil creatures were forced away by the Gods, but their print had already been left upon the land: Tieflings were born. The Tieflings that inhabited Tyrael were fought fiercely by the High Elves of Sylenor, such that they were pushed past the North Marshlands and left to settle the North Horn of Tyrael. Qilak is the nation that they formed, with a King, or ''Mahal, and nobles. '''Dwarves: These dwarves are the descendants from humanoids found on the land after its creation. The Kingdom of Dawi has existed formally since just before the humans arrival in Merethyl. The Kingdom is run by the bloodlines of the Drel clan. Half-Orcs: In the 4th Century half-orc refugees arrive in Tyrael from the Mat-Zah Wilds. Upon arrival in the 4th Century, the large group of refugees landed on the western coast of Tyrael, just south of the Sund River Delta. As the population of the people grew, they moved further southward, as the North Marshlands across the river seemed less enticing. They ran began to run into dwarven towns and villages. In time, conflicts arose and the Yazaka and the Dawi began wage war. The war known as the War of the Hinterlands began and lasted for over 23 years. The War came to a halt when the Half-orc forces reached the Halfast Mountains and the dwarves call for a cease-fire that allowed them to continue to live in the mountains and gave the forest and Hinterlands west of the Sund River to the Yazaka. Leira Races 'Gnomes and Halflings: 'Leira is almost entirely made up of halflings and gnomes. The halflings and gnomes of Leira have been on the continent for generations. The people themselves have no written record that dates back that far, to the Medieval Age, and the histories of these peoples are oral. Tales of the defeat of great beasts, of the sun scorching the earth, and the rains blessing the eastern lands. The aboriginal people of the continent are thought to be the parents of both the halfling race and the gnome race, a fact the Leiran halflings and gnomes wish was not true. After many years of tribal conflicts and autonomous groups of halflings (called collectively the Rathanese) in the Sanguin Desert, the oasis city of Macas soon came into being. The surrounding tribes consented to fall under the kingdom's power as they had come to rely on the water and trade that came through the area of Macas. Slowly, the kingdom grew in numbers and nearly all of the non-nomadic tribes throughout the desert were part of the Rathanese Kingdom. The tribes of gnomes found throughout the Leiran Rainforest were constantly at odd over territory. Various areas of the forest are more densely populated than others in flora and fauna, leading at times to the complete annihilation of entire peoples. The gnomes united under the banner of the King of Ashar in the beginning of the 3rd Century, after the power of Caradoc grew through trade and sea travel. After many years, the Halflings began to bleed into the Leiran Rainforest and settle there. The gnomes began to protest the encroachment to what they saw as their land. The gnomes were threatened by the Rathanese, and already responded with racism to towards them. The halflings moved into communities with entire tribes and families and forced many of the gnomes of Ashar out. Within several years war was declared between the gnomes of Ashar and the Rathanese. The war lasted for 58 years. During the last 14 years of the war, the mountainfolk in the Ezel Mountains became disillusioned by their treatment under the monarchy of Ashar, especially during the wartime. The mountainfolk citizens began to reject the royal ordinances and rebel, the soldiers defected or refused to leave on campaigns. Eventually Ashar began to fight forces on the Sanguin Desert front while using many forces to fight rebels in the mountains. This war spread the Ashar army too thin and eventually a treaty was drawn allowing Rathana to have settlements in the rainforest and granting autonomy to the rebel nation of Droas. This war is referred to in Leira as The Great War by Ashar and Rathana, but is called The Revolution by Gnomes of Droas. Welcome to the Wiki Please contact the creator of this world, Baertm, before editing. Thanks! Describe your topic This is a private world I've created in which to play Dungeons and Dragons. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse